bm - the law of nothingness
by yakushino
Summary: menceritakan tentang lelaki yang terkapar di rumah sakit.


"_This coldness, I don't mind it. I welcome it with my blood-stained hands." – Anonymous._

Bloody Monday – Law of Nothingness

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini. Dengan kondisiku yang cukup kritis, aku berbaring cukup lama di ruangan serba putih ini. Aku sudah dirawat di rumah sakit cukup lama. Aku tidak menghitung berapa lamanya aku terjebak dari luka berat yang kuterima beberapa waktu lalu. Aku dihajar habis-habisan tetapi pada akhirnya aku menang, walaupun hadiah yang kudapat tidak sebanding dengan kemenangan itu. Lagi-lagi usahaku gagal untuk menemukan apa yang kucari selama ini. Aku hanya menuruti perintah dari atasanku dengan penuh tanya di dalam hatiku.

Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Atau ini hanya untuk memuaskan ambisi orang-orang yang memperalatku? Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang salah saat ini. Apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini bisa menyelesaikan apa yang ada di dalam otakku sekarang? Pertanyaan sering bermunculan di dalam pikiranku ketika menjalankan misi. Sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi. Ketika bertugas, aku harus fokus dalam menjalankan misiku. Aku tidak boleh gagal. Itu dulu yang ada di pikiranku. Ketika melihat apa yang terjadi setelah ini, mendapat luka yang akan terus bersamaku sampai mati ini, aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi lagi dalam menjalankan misi. Apa aku harus kabur dari organisasi ini?

Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang kupikirkan selama melamun sampai saat ini. Kabur? Ke mana aku akan pergi? Aku tidak memiliki 'rumah' seperti orang lain. Aku juga tidak begitu ingat tentang masa kecilku. Aku juga tidak memiliki kampung halaman seperti yang lainnya, orang-orang yang masuk ke organisasi ini. Aku hanya kembali ke organisasi ini karena tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk lari dari markas. Jiwa dan tubuhku sudah terikat oleh fakta bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mandiri, seperti yang lain. Memalsukan identitas atau yang lainnya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang kuhadapi. Kebebasanku sebagai manusia pun tidak ada? Aku mulai mempertanyakan apa itu manusia? Apa aku manusia? Apa aku ini hanya alat yang digunakan untuk membunuh manusia? Apa aku memiliki jiwa seperti manusia yang lain, yang ingin lepas dari belenggu yang biasa dinamakan 'takdir'?

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanan dan kiriku perlahan. Rasanya masih sakit lagi. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan sakit setelah berjuang keras untuk hidup. Aku mempertanyakan mengapa aku memilih untuk hidup. Toh tidak ada yang memperdulikan atau khawatir sedikit pun jika aku hidup atau tidak. Di kamar ini pun tidak ada oleh-oleh yang dibawa oleh orang yang menjenguk orang yang sedang sakit, seperti buah-buahan di kamar sebelahku. Aku menghela napas dan menatap ke langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku ini memang benar-benar polos. Mana mungkin ada orang yang repot untuk mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang lain? Aku menutup mataku dengan lengan kananku yang mulai bisa digerakkan. Air mata ini rasanya ingin kuhilangkan secepat mungkin. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Mengapa menangis di saat seperti ini? Siapa tahu saja ada orang yang berusaha membunuhku sekarang?

Akan tetapi, aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan pada tubuh ini dan pertanyaan yang selalu membayangiku hanya membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangisanku dan mempertajam telingaku. Sepertinya tidak ada orang lain di sini. Aku kira suster yang biasa berpatroli sudah selesai dan kembali ke posnya. Aku berpikir sejenak dan mengingat apa saja kemungkinan jika aku berada di sini lebih lama lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk lari dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak peduli tentang rasa sakit yang kurasakan ketika menarik jarum infus dari tangan kiriku dan bergerak untuk mengganti pakaianku. Sekarang hanya ada satu tujuanku, kembali ke markas, dengan darah yang menetes. Aku hanya perlu memasang topeng senyum kosongku dan bergerak menuju lokasi selanjutnya, dengan kode nama yang biasa kudengar, J. Rasanya bosan jika aku terus memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti tujuan hidup atau masa depan karena aku masih hidup, sampai sekarang dan nantinya, sampai aku menemukan takdirku.

"_Nothing will make me interested except you" – Anonymous_

**(Ends)**

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**

゜゜゜゜  
**Miss Aoi~~~**

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

OST Initial D


End file.
